This invention relates generally to a typewriter and is more specifically directed to a typewriter having a cartridge type ribbon system, which may be simply and inexpensively fabricated and is particularly adapted to juvenile use.
Conventionally, a typewriter ribbon of a spool winding type requires two sets of ribbon winding mechanisms and ribbon guide levers. To replace the used typewriter ribbon, the used ribbon is wound up on one of the spools. After removing the spool holding the ribbon, a new ribbon spool is fitted, one end of the new ribbon is connected to the empty spool at the opposite side, and then the new ribbon is positioned around the guide levers and a ribbon holder. Accordingly, this is a great inconvenience to juvenile users and beginners. These conventional ribbon mechanisms are relatively complicated, and frequently give rise to problems. Additionally, since two sets of ribbon winding mechanisms are required, the number of parts and weight cannot be reduced.
In recent years, several types of typewriter ribbon cartridge have been employed in electric typewriters and office typewriters. However, such cartridge systems are generally too expensive for everyday use by juvenile users and beginners.